The present invention relates to a production management system and a system for checking operating conditions of product processing apparatuses.
Production lines where such products as mass-produced snacks are divided into a set quantity, either weight or number of pieces, and then put into individual bags, conventionally include various types of product processing apparatuses, such as a combination weigher, bagger, weight checker, seal checker and automatic box-packing apparatus. The processing flow in such a production line is as follows. First, the combination weigher is fed the product, which it divides into set quantities. The bagger then puts these divided quantities into individual bags, making them marketable packages. These marketable packages are then inspected by an inspection line, consisting of such apparatuses as a metal detector, weight checker, and seal checker, and any substandard products are rejected. At the end, satisfactory products are packed into boxes by the box packager.
FIG. 9 shows a conceptual diagram of an operating conditions control system for a production line that includes a conventional weighing machine. The control system shown in FIG. 9 includes product processing apparatuses 101, a host terminal 102 for monitoring such apparatuses, and a dedicated line 103, such as an RS 485 or an ARCNET. The product processing apparatuses 101 are interconnected with remote control units 104 for operating the apparatuses. These RCUs 104 have a communications board, and these communication boards and the communications board in the host terminal are interconnected by the dedicated line 103.
Production lines that include weighing machines need to be able to produce a diverse array of products, meaning that apparatuses have to be adjusted so as to be in the optimal state for each different product. Specifically, adjustments are required depending upon such factors as product size, nature of the product (fragility, stickiness, transport state) and ability to process production requests. When production processing has to be performed at a particularly high capacity, the apparatuses must be adjusted precisely, or else the production demands will not be met. In addition, along with the adjustments for the apparatuses, balance among the various apparatuses is important for a production line; in order for a production line to operate properly, adjustments have to be made that take into account the line as a whole. In this case, adjustments will be made at the site, while actual production of the products is ongoing, meaning that both the product production conditions and the operations of the individual apparatuses need to be watched simultaneously.
Furthermore, the more strictly apparatus adjustment is made, the more frequently do snags arise in the processing that an apparatus performs, meaning that the state of the production line requires constant monitoring.
Thus in production lines that include weighing apparatuses, the operating conditions of the product processing apparatuses 101 are monitored by a variety of sensors. Image information is particularly helpful to an operator in determining operating conditions.
However, in order to provide image information of operating conditions, a constitution is employed where, as shown in the figure, each product processing apparatus 101 is provided with image-taking means 105 (such as a CCD camera); display means 106 (such as a liquid crystal panel) is connected thereto via a dedicated line 107. Because dedicated lines are used for image display, the cost of such a constitution is high, and there are problems such as the need for space for these devices.
Moreover, in a system as shown in FIG. 9, while an operator can accurately confirm operating conditions for a processing device and make appropriate adjustments, the operating condition image information is not managed in such a way so that it can be put to use at a later time. Thus when abnormal conditions occur at a product processing apparatus, normally a warning is given to the operator, but the operator is able only to see operating conditions after a certain amount of time has elapsed since occurrence of the abnormality, and is not able to see operating conditions before and after the occurrence. Thus it is difficult to determine the cause of the abnormality.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive production management system that has a production line that includes a combination weigher and bagger and is capable of image-information based monitoring, and to allow for image information to be used effectively in checking the operating conditions of product processing apparatuses.
The production management system of the first aspect of the present invention includes a production line, a plurality of image-taking means, and a network. The production line includes such product processing apparatuses as a combination weigher and bagger. In other words, this production line has at least a combination weigher and bagger, and if necessary can have other product processing apparatuses. The network ties together the product processing apparatuses. The plurality of image-taking means are set up at the various product processing apparatuses and are used for taking images of operating conditions. The network distributes the image information from the plurality of image-taking means. It should be noted that image information includes both moving images and still images.
In this system, image information is distributed along with other operating conditions over the network, and is used at each apparatus. Because the distribution of this image information uses ordinary communications means, the system is inexpensive.
The production management system of the second aspect of the present invention is the production management system of the first aspect, wherein Ethernet or a wireless LAN is used as the network.
Using Ethernet allows for greater flexibility, through the use of Internet and intranet technology; using a wireless LAN results in fewer restrictions in terms of location.
The production management system of the third aspect of the present invention is the production management system of either of the first or second aspect, also including control means for controlling the apparatuses based on image information distributed by the network.
This system achieves more precise control of the product processing apparatuses through the use of image information.
The production management system of the fourth aspect is the production management system of any of the first through aspects, also including warning means for comparing image information with reference information and issuing a warning when necessary.
Because this system uses image information in the detection of abnormalities in apparatuses, it can more accurately detect abnormalities.
The production management system of the fifth aspect is the production management system of any of the first through fourth aspects, also including storage means for storing image information.
This system makes effective use of image information.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the sixth aspect of the present invention includes image-taking means for taking images of operating conditions and storage means for storing image information obtained by image-taking means. Here, xe2x80x9cproduct processing apparatusxe2x80x9d means any type of apparatus that is capable of performing at least one of the functions of measuring, packaging, inspecting a product or packing it into boxes. Image information refers to both moving and still images.
Because with this system, images of operating conditions of product processing apparatuses are stored, a user can use stored image information to check operating conditions of product processing apparatuses.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the seventh aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the sixth aspect, wherein image information relating to operating conditions from a plurality of locations on a product processing apparatus is stored.
Because with this system, operating conditions from a plurality of locations of a product processing apparatus are stored as image information, a user can accurately grasp the operating conditions of a product processing apparatus as a whole.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the eighth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of either of the sixth or seventh aspect, wherein storage means stores image information from image-taking means corresponding to operating conditions for different times. As used herein, image information that corresponds to operating conditions for different times includes a plurality of still images or moving images taken at different times (this can be thought of as consisting of images from a plurality of times).
Because with this system, operating conditions of a product processing apparatus are stored as image information from a plurality of different times, a user can get a view of operating conditions for a product processing apparatus at a specific time or during a specific time frame. The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the ninth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of any of the sixth through eighth aspects, also including abnormality detection means for detecting abnormalities in operating conditions of a product processing apparatus.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the tenth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the ninth aspect, further including display means for displaying image information. When such display means accepts information of detection of abnormality from abnormality detection means, it displays image information, which has been stored by storage means, of the location where the abnormality has arisen from before and after detection of abnormality.
With this system, an operator of processing apparatuses can, while product processing apparatuses are in operation, view operating conditions from before and after the onset of the abnormality, thus making it easier to determine the cause of the abnormality.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the eleventh aspect of the present invention is used in a production line made of a plurality of product processing apparatuses, and includes image-taking means, first storage means and an image distribution device. Image-taking means is a means for taking images of operating conditions of the product processing apparatuses. First storage means is a means for storing image information obtained by image-taking means. The image distribution device has the ability to distribute image information stored by first storage means.
With this system, because images of the product processing apparatuses are stored and distributed, there is greater latitude in terms of where a user must physically be in order to use image information to check the operating conditions of the product processing apparatuses.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the twelfth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the eleventh aspect, further including second storage means for storing image information distributed from the image distribution device.
With this system, because images of operating conditions of the product processing apparatuses are stored at the places where they have been distributed, a user can make effective use of stored image information for checking operating conditions of the product processing apparatuses.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the thirteenth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the twelfth aspect, wherein second storage means stores image information corresponding to operating conditions of a plurality of product processing apparatuses, to operating conditions at a plurality of locations on each product processing apparatus, or to operating conditions at different times.
With this system, because a user can use image information relating to operating conditions at a plurality of locations or a plurality of times, the user is able to get an accurate picture of the overall operating conditions of a product processing apparatus.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the fourteenth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of any of the eleventh through thirteenth aspects, further including abnormality detectian means for detecting abnormalities in the operating conditions of a product processing apparatus.
The product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the fifteenth aspect of the present invention is the product processing apparatus operating conditions check system of the fourteenth aspect, further including display means for displaying image information. When display means receives information of detection of abnormality from abnormality detection means, it displays image information of the abnormal locations before and after the detection of abnormality, such image information being stored in second storage means.
With this system, an operator of a processing apparatus can, while a product processing apparatus is in operation, view the operating conditions before and after the abnormality arose, facilitating the identification of the cause of the abnormality.